The Omega Man X Cronicles
by TyMorpheus
Summary: It's got a bio and it's POV. Bio and 1st story are here
1. The Omega Man X Biography

A/N: This has pictures and its HTML. I'll try to get this to work. If this works, other different stories will come like this later. POVs included. 

The X Cronicles 

Biography of Omega Man X 

Dr. Evadica 

We worked hard, trying to figure out if he would be stable or not. 

We watched as his armor started to disappear as we worked, but we were finally able to fuse a robotic armor with a human. The boy's name is Ty. But something happened. When we took the body out to try it, the fusion of wires, arteries, and veins made Ty go insane. He busted out of the lab and ran away, screaming.

"NO!" He screamed as he ran away.

Now, he is on his own. We are trying to track him down and reprogram him, shut him down and unleash the boy within. The only problem us, it's hard to reprogram a robot that is fighting Crime.

My brother, Dr. Kindle, stole my crew's blueprints for Ty and started making his own robots. Some transformed from animal-robot to a fighter mode. He's using them to try to rule the world, but thanks to Ty, that won't work.

Ty has a single friend, so far. He is a robot-lion with a blaster on his tail. His name is Trebble:  When Ty ran away, he took Trebble and rode him away. Trebble had been an experiment, like Ty, to put a lion in robot armor, and give him the ability of speach. It had worked out, but there was a single bug, however. While working on Trebble, we found a special part to the armor. It gave Trebble the ability to transform into a fighter mode at will. That was the only problem. We couldn't get that to work.

All in all, we got Ty working, but he is fighting Dr. Kindle's evil robots. His most powerful robot, and who claims to be Ty's evil brother, is Proto Man X:

He was contructed from the previous Proto Man, but with some of Ty's powers. This is Ty's Biography, and I know that with a friendship like his, he will make more friends and partners...


	2. Discovering Mega Man X and Zero

A/N: This is POV. Read carfully, you might notice something strange that could answer a question...When it says "Normal," It means the POV's narrative. 

The Omega Man X Cronicles 

Episode 1: Discovering Zero and Mega Man X 

Dr. Evadica 

"No!" I screamed, "Ty, wait!" He ran away from me, riding on the robot-lion, Trebble: 

"I'm not Ty anymore!" He screamed, "I am Omega Man X!" 

Omega Man X 

I asked Trebble if he could fly and he said yes. I told him to fly into the air and go to "DopplerTown." He lifted into the air and flew there. I knew somebody that lived there, and I heard that it had been almost completely destroyed by Mavericks. Mavericks are maniacal robots controled by someone evil. 

When we got to DopplerTown, it was in rubbles. I jumped off Trebble and noticed a lightsaber in some of the rubble. I ran over to where it was, and I started digging. I tried hard, but a lot of the rubble was big, and it was taking a while to pick up. 

Then, Trebble came up behind me and the blaster on his tail transformed into a giant claw, and he started picking up all the rocks. 

When we got to the bottom, we found my friends Mega Man X and Zero. 

"Zero! X!" I screamed when I saw them. I checked them and tried to find out if the were functioning alright. 

"Barely..." I said. I picked Zero up and sat him on Trebble's back, as well as Mega Man X. I hopped on what was left of Trebble's back and rode away, trying to find a laboratory that hadn't been destroyed. 

I found a lab that had been abandoned, but still had functioning computers and things. I found a few special chambers that healed robots and showed their status, and a few more things, and I put Zero and Mega Man X in some of them. I walked to the computer and checked for the best way to heal them. 

I read on the computer. Suddenly, something came up. "Symptoms: Armor Degeneration. Cure: Fuse Robots." I read this and tried to think how I could fuse robot armors. 

Suddenly, the containment chambers that X and Zero were in, opened up, and a there was a bright light. Suddenly, the robot armors fused and X and Zero trasformed into a new person. He had X's head, and an eerie white armor. But there was one particular weapon. Zero's weapon had transformed into a double ended lightsaber: 

"Our name is...Ghost..." Said the Maverick Hunter. "My sword is called Duo." I walked to Ghost and checked his status. It went from barely alive to almost above the normal limit. Omega Man X walked to the computer and started a program which kept track of Trebble's, Ghost's and his own power, weapons, and other things. 

Ghost de-activated Duo and attached it to his arm, which acted as a small blaster and a target. He walked into the containment chamber and started charging his power. He closed the door, and a special process took place. I read the computer, and it said that a different body had to go in Ghost, or he wouldn't survive. 

I remembered someone that was brave. He was smart. His name is Blaze. He was one of my best friends when I was just plain Ty. But now I'm Omega Man X. Anyways, I left Ghost on hold and transformed my armor into a little computer-type thing on my ear and went to my eye. It is called a CyberLink. It was made by Dr. Evadica, and while I was being built, I downloaded all the information into my mind and now, I'm working on an upgrade, with my new lab. 

Something I overheard and recorded into my mind, is that Dr. Evadica made upgrade armor, but his evil brother took it and spread it across the Galaxy. Now I need to fly around and get them so I will be stronger. But right now, I just super upgrade into a super white armor. (A/N: On MMX3, in the begining movie-like thing, it showed X running up the flaming hole, then Zero saves him from Reploids, then he transforms into a minor upgrade armor, right before he goes into the fortress. That is what Ty upgrades into. It's pretty cool.) 

I walked outside and loaded CyberLink, then walked around, looking for civilization. After walking about a mile, I found a little neighborhood called Askoville. It had 11,000 people in it. One or more of those people would help me. One being Blaze. 

I walked to the Town Hall and looked through the Person Book. It was a special book that kept everyone that lives or lived in Askoville. 

"Hita...Hita..." I searched, "Blaze Hita!" I looked at where he lived and ran to his house. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Suddenly, a little boy came to the door. 

"Hello, I'm Cody. Who are you here for?" He said. I told him I was looking for Blaze and I heard the familiar "thump thump" of his running feet. 

I saw Blaze's face. He looked different. It must've been the hair. 

"Do you remember me, Blaze?" I asked him. He nodded his head excitedly and told his mom we were going to the park. 

"Do you remember when I was taken by those scientists?" I asked Blaze. 

"Yes, I do. It's hard forgetting when your Best Friend gets taken away." Blaze said. It was hard for him. I still remember him screaming as I was being dragged into a truck. 

"Well, I was transformed into a robot. Watch This." I pressed a button on my CyberLink and I transformed into Omega Man X. Blaze grinned and laughed hard. 

"Sweet!" He screamed, "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." I told Blaze to follow me and we went to my lab. I showed him around and I showed him Ghost. He had gotten worse since I left. 

"I have to go into him to become Ghost?" Blaze asked. I nodded my head. He jumped into another Containment Chamber and they started fusing. When Blaze came out, he was in the Ghost suit. 

What will happen to the Duo of Ty/Omega Man X and Blaze/Ghost? Find out next time on The Omega Man X Cronicles! 


End file.
